Broken
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: After his brother's death Alfred broke into a million peices, but he hides it so that no one can help. What happens when a new transfer student brit sees through his mask? Please R&R! X3
1. Hidden

My name is Alfred F. Jones. I have been depressed ever since my brother died a year ago but no one has noticed. And I intend to keep it that way.

No one can hear me crying behind my shouts of joy, just as no one can see my frown behind my cheery grin. No one bothers to look behind the mask, and no one ever will. Even if they had the power to see how I really think and feel nothing would change. Not if I continue to play it out and continue to _appear_ happy.

I haven't been happy ever since that dreadful day of my brother's death. I shattered into a million pieces and can never be put back together.

So instead I hide behind this mask, and never let anyone get close enough to remove it. That will never happen. Not if I have the ability to stop it anyway.

And it works, too. No one has even suspected a thing. As long as I'm smiling no one cares to look deeper into my eyes to see how broken I really am. But I plan on keeping it that way. If wanted people to know how I really feel I wouldn't be hiding it… would I?

Or maybe a part of me is screaming out for someone, anyone, to put me back together. But the other part of me doesn't want anyone to get involved, so I stay like this, hidden behind a mask of joy, unable to take it off, for I am broken, and cannot put myself back together.

**A/N:**

**What do ya think? Sound interesting? Bornin? Should I continue or nahh? Please tell me and review~ X3 **


	2. Transfer Student

It was just another day, Wednesday to be exact. I woke up late as usual, grabbed some toast, ran out the door, and yelled a 'Have a good day!' to my parents, a smile plastered to my face.

As I was running down the street I noticed a few of my friends not to far ahead of me and decided to run up to them. "HEYYYYY! Sup dudes!"

I slapped Antonio on the back and he just laughed while rubbing the spot I hit him. Must have hit him too hard, oh well.

"Hola mi amigo~ Me, Gilbert, and Francis were just talking about the new transfer student coming in today~" I forced a grin and pretended I was interested.

"Transfer student? Where are they from? Boy or girl?" I turned to Francis who was about to inform me about all of the 'juicy' details until he was cut off by Gil.

"He's totally from England! Awesome, right? But not nearly as awesome as me! Kesesesese! Prussia is SOOOOO much awesome than that crummy country! Kesesesese!" Somehow I always found Gilbert's laugh almost as interesting as when he calls himself a Prussian. Since, as you know, Prussia is really just Germany now…. He's kinda in denial….

"Sweet! So he's got an accent! COOL!" Not. Who the hell cares about accents anyway. It's just another voice in this world, nothing special. Someday their voice will die out and they will no longer exist. Just like Mattie, and everyone else in this world.

A frown almost slipped onto my face, luckily I caught it early on and managed to replace it with a happy- go- lucky grin.

"Oui. And I hear he is a petit angleterre too~ Only there is zis strange rumor about 'is eyebrows, non?" Francis looked over at Gilbert and Antonio for confirmation, both nodded. "I heard they were very, how you say, bushy, oui? Like none you have seen in your life before gigantic, they say it's almost like dead caterpillars glued to his head honhonhonhon~ I wonder if he is good in bed?" The last part had been mumbled to himself but sadly since I was right next to him I had heard it. At least he wasn't groping me like he usually does…

"Hey tomato bastard! Get your ass over here! I need help with math dammit!" What a wonderful noise to hear first thing in the morning, Lovino Vargas. We were outside the school, Lovino and Feli were working on homework at one of the conveniently placed tables next to the main entrance.

"No problem Lovi~!" Antonio started skipping, yes skipping, over to Lovi with a smile spread across his face, Lovino just glared at him and scowled.

"Don't call me that bastard!" I kind of feel bad for the poor dude. I mean, being in love with Lovino Vargas has to be tough work…

I smiled and continued walking into the school but stopped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I spun around and noticed that it was just Feli. Quickly replacing my surprised expression with another grin I asked, "What's up Feli?"

A blush spread across the small Italians face and he looked away slightly embarrassed. "Umm…. Today is Matt's… umm…. The anniversary of his… death…. Isn't it? You aren't going to skip school and visit his grave?" I cringed at how he could say something like that out loud.

Feli glanced up at me and took a step back, covering his mouth. I realized I was making a scary expression and immediately regained my composure, putting my mask back in place.

"Nahhh! Hahahaha! It's been a year hmm? Feels like it's been way longer than that hahaha! Well, I'm going to go after school since, well, I'm a HERO! And hero's can't skip school! Hahahahahaha!" Apparently no one found anything suspicious after that, everyone just relaxed and went back together. No one ever bothers to look beyond my forced smile.

I walked into the school and up to my locker. Then I quickly made my way to my first class, physics. I sadly like this class to be honest. It's my favorite. It kinda makes me feel like I'm in Harry Potter or like I'm a magician or something awesome like that.

I started doodling in my notebook, waiting for the rest of the students to get into the classroom. Apparently I've been doodling a lot recently though, since my notebook is full of little drawings and absolutely no actual notes… Bad Alfie.

Slowly, the rest of the students piled in. I started to relax as familiar faces made their way into the room. Gilbert sat down behind me and nudged me in the shoulder, successfully getting my attention considering he totally messed up my superman drawing.

"Hey! How could you! Now Superman will never be the same!" I made sure that my voice sounded exaggerated to fit the crime of superman's line across his face, which is truly tragic, since the drawing was going so well. I'll be sure to get my revenge later somehow. Like possibly by telling Liz that Gil was the one who told Roderich about the pictures she was secretly taking of him. But then again…. Maybe that's not exactly an equal revenge….

"Yeah, sorry, whatever! Anyway I gotta tell you something awesome! On my way here me and francy pants totally ran into the exchange student! Kesesese! You should have seen his eyebrows! HILARIOUS! Kesesese! And that's not even the best part! Francis tried hitting on him and was immediately shut down hard core! I think they are still yelling at each other in the hall right now kesesese!"

I laughed along with my friend. It was always funny when Francis got shut down, especially in front of everyone.

The door slammed open and a very annoyed Francis came through the door, followed by an equally pissed off dude I have never seen before.

At first I wondered who he could be but then I saw his eyebrows and it all clicked together. But DAMN those eyebrows were HUGE! Oddly enough though they suited the boy, it added to his charm in some weird way…

"Class," My teacher began, "We have a new transfer student from England. Please introduce yourself."

All eyes were on the new kid, I could tell most stares were generated to his eyebrows but I was more focused on his vibrant emerald eyes. They reminded me of the outdoors which I used to love before Mattie passed away. Since his death I never feel like doing anything accept sitting on my bed moping.

I snapped out of my trance when our eyes locked. I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. It felt as if he was seeing through me, to the real me and it made me want to scream 'save me', while he could still see the real me. Before he was tricked just like everyone else.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Even though he was talking to all of the class it felt as if it was only directed to me. His eyes shifted from mine to the teacher's and began to speak. "Where should I sit?"

The teacher looked around the room for a second with a thoughtful expression as she searched for an empty seat he could sit in. Her eyes met the empty seat next to me and her expression immediately lightened up. "Please take the seat next to Alfred. You two can also be lab partners! Don't worry Arthur, Alfred may not look it but he's very smart."

I pouted at the teacher's insult/compliment. "Yes, thank you very much." Arthur started to walk toward the empty seat next to me. My heart beats started to quicken with every step he took, he was staring at me, seeing through me. I looked away awkwardly. When I heard the screeching of the chair and a 'thunk' I knew he was sitting down next to me, eyes fixed on me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and turned around to meet his gaze, a smile on my face like usual. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Alfred F. Jones and, I'M THE HERO!" My introduction was perfect, flawless, just how I used to act a year ago, but his eyes kept their powerful stare locked on mine, as if he knew I was really broken on the inside.

"Arthur Kirkland." With that he looked away and focused on the teacher who was now talking. I wasn't paying any attention on the lesson though, instead I was studying Arthur. The boy who's eyes looked as if he saw the real me, the broken me. Or at least saw _something_, the way he had been looking at me definitely was not normal.

I stared at Arthur, analyzing his features. He had light blonde hair that seemed to stick up in all directions, defying gravity, much like my cow lick that would not stay down no matter how hard I tried. The next thing I noticed was his skin. It was pale, almost too pale, not as pale as Gilbert's, but still almost ghostly white as if he rarely ever saw the sun back in his home town in England.

Then again, England is always rainy so clouds probably block the sun something, righ- "Would you stop staring at me? Git." A blush spread across my face and I looked to the front of the room.

"Sorry…." I heard a light chuckle and snapped my head in Arthur's direction. He was laughing.

"It's quite alright chap. No need to look so flustered." This made me blush even more as his laughing continued. A small smile tugged at my lips.

My eyes widened as I realized my smile was genuine.

Mattie.

I felt a pain in my chest and looked away. "Are you alright?" No. Please help me!

"Yeah dude! I'm fine! Hahaha!" The look in his eyes told me he wasn't convinced so I placed a grin on my face to make it look like I wasn't lying. He eventually looked away, just like everyone else…

The bell rung and I stood up. I was about to leave when I felt a tug on my sleeve. "H-hey…. Umm…. I was wondering if you could show me the way to cooking class…. It's not like I can't find my way or anything! I just don't want that bloody frog trying to take me there is all! There's no way I would ever get lost!"

I forced a smile and chuckled. "Sure! I have that class too!"

We walked to class together. I'm pretty sure he was going off about how perverted that 'French frog' is. I stayed silent during his rant, it was kinda funny.

The second we got to class Arthur dashed over to the teacher. I, on the other hand, looked at what we were making today.

Pancakes. How ironic.

"No way in bloody hell will I EVER be partners with that perverted French bastard!" I whipped my head in the direction of the shouting. It was Arthur of course.

"He's the only one without a partner already so he will have to do. I'm sorry." Should I be nice? Or…

"I'll be partners with him! And Francis can go with Gilbert!" Sometimes I'm too nice…

"Thank you Alfred. Arthur, go over by Jones. No complaints, right?" Arthur nodded his head and walked over to our cooking station.

"Now class, fallow the instructions laid out in front of you and you may now begin." I started to stir the ingredients just as Mattie had shown me how to do long ago. But he's gone now. He's dead.

"BOOM!" I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of an explosion. My head shot up and I saw Arthur on the floor, his elbow bleeding, and looking extremely pissed off at the oven which now had black smoke emanating from it. "Buggers…"

Everyone watched in utter horror as the brit simply brushed himself off, grabbed the pan out of the oven, and placed it on the counter. The scary part is that he's acting as if it's a regular occurance.

"A-Arthur… your bleeding. L-let me take care of that, just go to the nurses office…. Alfred. Go with him…." I snapped out of my shock and grabbed the injured blonde's wrist, pulling him along with me despite his protests.

When we made it to the nurses office I sighed. Mr. Vargas was nowhere in sight. I set Arthur down on one of the empty beds while I searched for a band aid and some disinfectant spray. "Ya know… Mr. Vargas, the nurse, is never really in the nurses office when he's supposed to be… So I suggest you always bring someone with you when ya come here…."

I grabbed a few cotton swabs and continued my search. "Why is he never here?" I turned and locked eyes with the brit before turning back around and digging through a drawer.

"He's always flirting with other teachers… just like the Vargas twins. They're his grand children…" Silence filled the room until I found a band aid and the disinfectant I had been loocking for. "Found it!"

I walked up to Arthur and sat down in front of him so that his elbow was at eye level. He moved his elbow closer to me and as I stared at the cut in front of me realization hit me. "Hey… why were you even using the oven in the first place? We were making pancakes…."

The smaller boy's face turned 10 shades darker and he looked away, suddenly taking interest in the floor next to me. "I thought it would cook faster in the oven…."

I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, a short snicker escaping my lips before I gave up holding back and it turned into an all out obnoxious laugh I couldn't control.

"Hahahahahaha! T-that's hilarious! Pancakes! I-in the oven? Oh god that's priceless! I never knew someone actually sucked at cooking THAT much! …..B …. Bahahahahahahaha! I-it hurts! Hahahaha!" I rolled over onto the floor laughing. I couldn't stop.

"S-shut up! It's not that funny! Stop it y-you WANKER!"

"S-sorry! Hahaha! I can't h-help it! Hahaha!" I wiped the tears from my eyes, taking deep breaths to help calm myself. God, I haven't laughed like that since…. Since…. "….." I looked up at Arthur, sky blue met emerald. He was looking through me again, into the depths of my heart.

I forced a smile and looked back at his cut. "Here! Let me clean that up for ya Artie!" I watched as he visibly twitched. "Artie?" I looked back up and let my eyes lay on Arthur's. He was more like glaring if you ask me. Kind of scary to be honest.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Another sincere smile tugged at my lips. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"But Artie~" The green eyed blonde twitched again. He's really fun to tease.

"My name is Arthur you git!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever~ here. Give me your elbow."

I stuck my tongue out in concentration as I used the swabs to clean up the blood around the cut. Once that was done I readied the disinfectant. Oh how I hate this stuff. It tings like a bitch! "Ready, and~" I pressed down, sending chemicals all over Artie's wound.

I earned myself a low hiss from the injured brit. "Sorry." I muttered apologetically as I placed the band aid over the now clean cut. "And done!"

I admired my work for a second before standing up and looking down at the Englishman before me. He was poking the band aid as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

I averted my gaze to outside the window. It was raining, how fitting. When I looked back down at Arthur he was already staring at me. "Hmm~ what's up Artie?"

Artie rubbed the back on his neck awkwardly and looked away. "It's nothing…. But… do you want to… I don't know…. Go somewhere for lunch?" He was now blushing which I find extremely adorable.

"Sure Iggy! Come on!" I grabbed the brit's hand and pulled him along with me and out the door. FOOOOOOD! Yay~!

-0.0-

When we got to McDonalds Arthur was panting while I stood next to him shifting awkwardly. He must not be very athletic…

"Damn…. Git…." He managed to speak out in between his panting. I just laughed off the insult and ordered us some food while Artie found us a table.

When I got our food I found Artie and took the seat across from him. He stared in awe at the amount of food I had before me. Only 5 big macs, 2 large fries, 1 strawberry milk shake, 1 large coke, and a piece of pie….

"You're going to fat eating that you wanker! I'm surprised you aren't already! Honestly, you're going to kill yourself with heart failure or something…. I don't know how you even manage to work all of that crap off! Any normal person would be obese right now! But now that I look at you… you do have a tad bit of fat on you… but then again maybe it's baby fat…. Bloody git."

While he was talking I had managed to eat most of my meal and was now staring at Artie's untouched lunch. A cheese burger, a small iced tea, and a small fry.

He noticed my stares and moved his meal closer to him, much to my disappointment. Since I wasn't able to steal any food, I decided to look outside again. Rain droplets slid down the window, only to eventually connect with another and make an even bigger droplet.

When I turned back around Arthur was staring at me, again. The look in his eyes appeared almost as if he was… worried? "Al… umm…. I… what I mean is… Is there something troubling you? I couldn't help but notice that… well…. It looks to me as if you're not really happy most of the time… it looks…. Fake…."

Tears threatened to swarm up in my eyes. He noticed… Someone actually noticed….

"Artie. Come with me." I grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him out into the rainy streets, despite his protesting.

We ran for what seemed like hours, but only seconds at the same time. But finally, we made it to our destination. My brother's grave.

I let go of Artie's hand and plopped down in front of the grave. There were flowers, probably from mom and dad.

Arthur tried to cover his head from the rain but eventually gave up and gave this 'Rain be dammed' look, sitting next to me on the wet ground. "Who is this?" He asked, pointing to the grave.

"My brother. Mattie." His eyes swelled up with something like sympathy as he looked from me, to the grave, to me again. Tears started to form in my eyes again, but this time I couldn't hold them back, instead they just streamed down my face, mixing with the rain.

I heard Artie stand up, then footsteps. He must have left. Can't blame him. Who would want to have to deal with another man crying?

Suddenly I felt arms around me, they embraced me into a tight hug. My eyes widened and I looked to my shoulder Arthur's head was resting on. "It's okay to cry…" With those simple words I let the tears roll down my cheeks freely, completely giving up restraint. Muffled sobs turned into all out whining, but Artie never moved. Instead, he tightened his grip around me and stayed with me for however long it was I had cried.

**A/N:**

**Wow… 3,000 words! Woot! Woot! Yay~ but umm….. yeah~ this story goes on since there isn't really any lovey stuff really… well kinda but not enough plus Al has to blah and blah and artie blah and blah and so yeah what I'm tryin to say is that the story is far from over pretty much… hahaha! Please review~ **


	3. Heart Beat

**A/N:I am truly sorry for takin so long to update… I was umm…. Busy… hahaha yeah… tryin to set up Fegner with my friend hikakao2345~ hehe so cute~ FEGNER ALL THE WAY!**

After my 'incident' with you know… crying in front of Artie and all that…. I promised him that I wouldn't lie to myself or anyone else anymore, and I can't hide behind false emotions either.

There's no way I can keep that promise. I know it's impossible for me to go from hiding 24/7 to just suddenly being honest with everyone. But I WILL try. For Arthur. Since he was there for me. He was the ONLY one there for me. And I at least want to try. Little by little, I'll go back to being the way I was before….

-0.0-

The next morning I left unusually early so that I could clear my head some more before I had to (attempt to) tear off my mask. On my way to school I ran into Arthur, literally.

"Watch it you git! Oh… Al?" I helped Artie off the ground and smiled. I was oddly happy to see him for some reason considering just a few seconds ago I was thinking about how I don't want to see anyone….

"Sup Artie! What cha' listening to?" I pointed to the ipod he was cradling in his hands, trying to read the title of the song he had been listening to, and failing.

"It's none of your bloody business what I'm listening to you wanker!" Without warning I reached over the brit's shoulder and snatched his ipod out of his hands. Ignoring his protests, I read the first title on the list.

"Umm…. Oh sweet England? Seriously? Hahahaha!" Arthur's face turned bright red as he grabbed his ipod out of my hands. "Hahahaha sorry Art!" I whipped the tears from my eyes, sighing.

"Art? Your nicknames are preposterous!" I simply shrugged as a response. I don't think they are that bad…

"Alfred! Mi amigo! Good morning~" I spun around to face Antonio and Lovino.

"Hey bastard…" A small smile was placed on my face, it was half genuine, half fake. At least I'm trying, but being called a bastard so early in the morning can really be a downer.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I started getting into a rather long discussion about turtles and weather they are stupid or adorable and ended up not taking a side. I think they are rather cute myself but there's no way I'm getting on Lovino's bad side when he's this worked up.

By the time I remembered Arthur and turned around, he was already gone. For some reason him not being around makes me kind of depressed, but that thought quickly dispersed as soon as I heard the first bell ring. "Shit! See ya later guys!" I ran up the steps of the school and into the crowded halls, trying my best not to trample on anyone.

-0.0-

When I got to class I saw Artie sitting in his seat, oblivious to the world around him as he started organizing papers on his desk. My heart rate increased the second I laid eyes on him, that's weird.

"Hey Artie! Why did you leave without sayin goodbye?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Bloody git…. My name is Arthur, not Artie. And it's saying not sayin… Americans… and I left because I felt like it." Some one's moody.

"Hmm~ Whatever ya say Art~" A smile crept onto my face as I watched Arthur tense up again at the nickname, trying his best not to snap at me. "Sooo~ What cha' doing after school today?"

"Nothing…. Why do you ask?" Emerald green locked with sky blue and for a second I was caught in a trance, my face started to heat up and I snapped out of it.

"U-uh…. Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out… and stuff…" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Arthur as I tried to calm down. Something is seriously wrong with me today…

"Sure…. I'll meet you in front of the school…" My head snapped back in Artie's direction, a smile spread across my still slightly pink face.

"Yay!" I hugged Arthur despite his protests and fist pumped the air. Today was going to be awesome!

-0.0-

Oh how very wrong I was. The day went by reeeeaaaaallllyyyyy slowly. Every minute felt like an hour and even though it was finally the end of ninth hour it still felt like years before I would get out of this hell hole.

I glared at the window, it was raining again. "Dammit…" That means we have to stay indoors…. Unless we played in the rain! But then we might catch colds or something and that would suck…

I groaned and brought my attention back to the clock. 5…4…3…2….1. The bell rung and I jumped up out of my seat, racing to the door. Thank god! Now I can finally go see Artie!

As I raced through the halls I noticed a messy head of blonde hair pocking out of the crowd. "ARTIE!" I jumped onto the brit, sending us both to the ground. People ignored us and walked around, despite it being so crowded.

"Oww…. Damn wanker… what was that for?" I noticed our position and blushed. Arthur was holding himself up with one hand while the other was rubbing his head. Meanwhile, I was straddling his lap, hands on both sides on me. Of course Artie was acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world and being oblivious.

My heart rate increased even more as I stood up and helped Arthur up as well. "S-sorry…. Hahaha! Well let's go Artie! We're going to your house!" I laughed again as I saw Arthur's expression get defensive and annoyed.

"Why my house! Bloody prat! When did I ever agree to this?" I took on a thinking pose, pretending to look smart.

"Never! Let's gooo~!" I grabbed Artie's wrist and pulled him along with me through the halls and out the main doors.

"Would you stop! Let go! Dammit Al!"

"Hmm?" I stopped and turned around to face Arthur whose face was flushed and was breathing rapidly.

"D…Don't run so fast… y-you wanker…." Was I really running? I didn't even notice... all I noticed was how well Arthur's hand fit with mine and- oh god what is wrong with me! What am I thinking! I face palmed and felt my face heat up. What's my problem today?

"S-sorry Artie… I don't know what's wrong with me today…." I removed my hand from my face and peeked over at the brit next to me who was staring at me. I grinned and he smiled back, making my heart jump. I averted eye contact as my face turned ten shades darker. "R-ready now?"

"Yeah… My apartment is this way, fallow me…" I walked quickly behind Artie as he dragged me along, our hands were still connected.

I'm rather worried about my mental health right now… All I can think about is our hands that fit so perfectly together… On top of that my face keeps heating up… Maybe I should see a doctor or something…

"We're here." Huh? Someone say something? "Al… I said we're here. Are you even listening to me you wanker!" Before I could process what had happened I was smacked on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I snapped out of my daze just in time to see Artie roll his eyes at me and unlock our hands. To be honest I didn't want to let go.

"I said we're here. Listen when someone is talking to you." I glanced around. It was a simple apartment. We were in front of a door on the first floor I assumed was Arthur's. There was a welcome mat in front of the door that was worn with age.

When I looked up again Artie was already inside his apartment, holding the door open for me as if he were a gentleman. Heh.

"Thanks Artie! Wow! Your place is… really nice! And clean… really clean…" I wasn't lying. It is REALLY clean. Like he would make a good wife… where the hell did that thought come from…?

"Well I know it isn't what you're used to but it's perfect for me." I gave a soft smile to the slightly irritated brit as we made our way into his living room.

Looking around, I noticed the place looked oddly… lonely. It was a simple one bedroom apartment, complete with a tiny kitchen and a bathroom. As well of course as a living room that was attached to the kitchen, which was only really a small t.v., a couch, and a bookshelf. As well as some flowers on the window sill.

One thought kept running through my mind. The fact that his apartment WAS only a one bed roomed apartment. For ONE person. So where are his parents and possibly other relatives?

"Hey Artie! Where's your fam?" I immediately regretted asking that the second it slipped out of my mouth. Arthur stopped midstride, facing away from me.

"They uh…. Aren't here anymore…" Possible scenarios ran though my head at one moment as to what he could possibly mean.

"What do you mean?" Damn my curiosity!

I noticed Arthur visibly stiffen. " They passed away… along with my brothers…. There was a fire and…. Well, that was over five years ago… So let's just forget this conversation ever took place." He turned to face me, a fake smile coating his face, trying to make me think everything is alright.

I frowned and his expression dropped. We stood there in silence for a while until I decided he can tell me when he's ready. So, being the hero I am, I decided to break the silence and make the most of my visit! "ARTIE! Let's watch a horror movie!"

Apparently I scared the shit out of him because he jumped up and almost fell over, luckily he caught himself on the table before he could hit the floor. "B-bloody hell! Where did that even come from! Git!"

He coughed into his hand, then gave off this calm aura as if he hadn't just yelled my ear off. Like a real British (*caugh* English *caugh*) gentleman.

"Hahahahaha! Did you know you're really funny when you get angry? Hahaha!" Man, I love this guy he's so…. My face heated up. L-love? Wait, no, I didn't even mean it like that! What's wrong with me! Why does this keep happening!

"I am not! You're just an insufferable gi- Al? Are you alright?" I had my face in my hands, trying to cover my blush. Oh how very discrete, I know.

"I-I'm fine! I just have to go to the bathroom is all! P-Pick out a movie!" I ran to the open door that had a toilet in it, assuming that yes, that was the bathroom.

I closed (slammed) the door and locked it before pressing up against the sink and staring into the mirror. My face was still bright red and my hair was messed up as well.

After quickly fixing my hair I brought a hand up to my face and felt my still heated cheek. This may sound really stupid, but I'm starting to get freaked out! Why is this happening! I don't like not knowing!

"Umm… Al… excuse me but, the movie is in and whenever you are ready….." I mentally groaned. Artie you aren't helping! You're just making it worse for some reason!

"I-I'll be out in a second!" I face palmed when I heard Arthur walk away, probably to the living room. Maybe he would know? Nahh… I doubt it… I don't even think I can explain something like this! Let alone he seems to be the one that is making my chest feel all weird.

"Damn it…" I spun around and exited the bathroom, making my way into the living room. Arthur was sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chest, looking at me expectantly. For some odd reason I got the sudden compels to just attack him with hugs and kisses….

"Sorry it took so long Art!" He simply nodded at me worriedly and turned off the lamp next to him. Sice the curtains were closed the room became completely dark. I got scared (Who wouldn't be!) and jumped onto the couch next to Artie.

"Ready?" He asked, not so sure considering I was already shaking and hugging my knees as if I was going to die.

"Y-yeah…" He pressed the play button and the movie started. Paranormal Activity 3. Shit… I think I'm gonna wet myself….

I closed my eyes shut tight, trying to imagine anything other than this fucked up movie before me. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… "Ahh!" I creamed and jumped onto Artie the second the screen got dark.

"Wha-"

"Artie! Save meeeee! I don't want to become ghost food! Please help me! The ghost is gonna eat my soul and sell my body to hell! AHHH!"

"Get off of me!" Arthur tried to push me off, but to no avail. I was bigger than him and had a death grip that he wasn't going to be able to rip off anytime soon.

Eventually he gave up and let me hold onto him.

For the rest of the movie every time something remotely scary would happen I would tighten my grip on Artie, which felt oddly comfortable for some reason. I caught myself snuggling up against him on more than one occasion, luckily, he never noticed.

When the credits popped up onto the screen I sat up and whipped the tears out of my eyes, smiling. "Well that was a good movie, wouldn't you say so too Artie-?" I felt something hit my shoulder, it was Arthur's head. He was asleep.

My face flushed as I stared at his angelic expression. I whipped out my phone and checked the time. 7 p.m., it looked and felt like 10 or something…

I sighed and picked up Artie, carrying him to his bed, which was a surprisingly easy task considering he was so light.

Once I set him down on the bed I turned to leave, but stopped when I heard rustling coming from outside. I jumped into Arthur's bed and clutched onto him for protection, even though he was asleep. My sudden movements had made the brit's head roll to the side so that it was right in front of mine, only inches away.

An urge rushed over me to just close the space between us and I couldn't resist. I tilted my head slightly for better access and before I knew my lips were up against Artie's soft ones in a gentle kiss.

After a few seconds I pulled back harshly and covered my mouth, staring at the blonde before me with horror filled eyes as if e was going to wake up and kill me. Luckily, no such thingy happened. He didn't even move, let alone wake up.

A feeling of relief washed over me but was quickly replaced with realization. Why my face would heat up, why I wanted to just hug and kiss Artie all the time, why I wanted to be with him 24/7….

I'm in love with Arthur.

**A/N:**

**Ahh yes. Alfred is really dense…. But then again so is Artie~ X3 hehehe oh yeah! And there will be more about the accident with Arthur's family and Mattie as well soooo~ That'll be comin up~ PLEASE REVIEW! XD Critisism/ Comments/ Advice? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA THINK~! X3 **


	4. Fun and Games

**A/N: Thankya for the reviews and favorites and all! XD I'm so happy~ hahaha They really do help~ Oh so very much so~ and without further ado~ here's the new chapter! **

**-0.0-**

The next morning I woke up to a rather loud and annoying alarm clock. My arm lazily flew over to where the noise was coming from and turned it off. Once it shut up I snuggled more into the unfamiliar warmth next to me.

I took a deep breath in and smelt something odd. It smelt like… tea, scones, and pretty much just… Artie. But why does it smell like-

My eyes shot open and I jumped up. Sure enough, there was Arthur, laying on the bed next to me, curled up into a ball with a tiny bit of drool on the side of his mouth. My face heated up and I became stiff as the brit subconsciously moved in closer, clinging onto me.

Another alarm clock sounded through the room, this time further away and on the other side of the room. Only instead of an annoying ringing noise, the alarm had "God Save the Queen" playing.

"What the…?" I felt something move and looked back at Arthur, who drowsily stood up and walked over to the alarm, lazily turning it off. His movements were slow, as if he were only half awake and he was subconsciously just performing his everyday routine.

"Artie?" I got no response, just a drowsy stare for a few minutes. We both said nothing and just stayed in our positions awkwardly. I waited for realization to hit him before I would say or do anything. After all, it's not like I can see him act so sleepy and cute all the time! Even though he is adorable to begin with~

All of a sudden the Englishman's eyes widened and I smirked. "What the bloody hell are you doing here! And in my bed no less!" I blushed at the last part. It's not like I did anything! Well… I did kiss him… but that's beside the point!

"It's not what you think! You're such a pervert Artie… All I did was bring you to your bed, then it was kinda late and uhh… (scary) and yeah it was late so I decided to stay here for the night. NOTHING. HAPPENED." Besides that kiss but uhh…. That isn't the issue right now…

"Bloody hell… you could have asked before slipping into my bed you know… and my name is ARTHUR! And I am NOT a pervert!" His face grew ten times darker and I grinned.

"Sure ya aren't…" I mumbled under my breath, just quiet enough to go unnoticed by the other blonde.

Arthur stared at the clock before looking fully alarmed. "Bloody hell! We have to go to school! NOW!" I then glanced at the clock as well. Ten minutes before school starts.

"Who the hell sets their alarm to ten minutes before school!" I shouted as I rushed to find my bag.

"I do! I have difficulty getting up in the morning and any sooner would be way to early and I would just end up passing out!" Arthur shouted back as he grabbed his bag and opened the door for the two of us to run through.

The second we were out into the streets we were running. "Then I'll just have to be the hero and help get you up every morning!" I fist pumped the air at my new plan. Yay! I'll get to see Artie every morning before school!

"No thanks," He gave me the thumbs down sign as we were running and I pouted. "I did this every morning at my old school so I can do it here as well…. Hah… uhhg…" Arthur slowed down to a stop and started panting, bending over and setting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"mmhmm~" I smirked at the defenseless brit before me.

"Oh shut up! I did live right across the street at my old school though…" I grinned and picked up Artie into my arms bridal style.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!Let me go!" I started running down the street again, Arthur still in my arms.

"No way! We're gonna be late if I do! And I'm not taking no for an answer either! I'm gonna help ya every mornin! Hahahahaha! Since… I'm the hero!" I jumped up into the air, scaring the shit out of Arthur but laughing none the less.

We made it into the school just as the first bell sounded and I let Artie down. We both raced to our first hour. By the time we got there we just ignored all of the stared and fell onto our seats, panting.

"If it isn't my little angleterre and Al~ why the rush mon ami?" I turned to look at the Frenchman, exhaustion coating my features. I didn't even get breakfast!

"Arthur's a lazy ass in the morning." A perverted smirk laced Francis's face and I just shook my head no before lying my head back down onto the table. Francis pouted before turning around to leave.

My eyes made their way to Arthur. He was asleep. "Again! Really!" I chuckled to myself. Never would have guessed the 'gentleman' would be so lazy in the morning…

I started poking Artie's face, earning myself an annoyed groan in response from the brit. I smirked and poked him again. Then again, and again, and again, and again and- "STOP!" I laughed as my finger was grasped by Arthur's hand. It kind of hurt…

"I was just waking you up~" He let go of me and stretched, letting out a yawn. How cute~

"… Whatever… git." I grinned and the teacher walked in, signaling the start of class.

Throughout the lesson my eyes would involuntarily be brought back over to Arthur, who was to concentrated on taking notes to notice. My mind would constantly be brought back to my discovery of last night.

I love Arthur. But how do I tell him that! How can I! What if he turns me down? Or worse… He's disgusted by me and never wants to see me again! I think I would die if that were to happen….

My thoughts were disrupted by the bell. My head snapped up and I looked over at Arthur's seat. It was empty. He left me! That's so depressing! There's no way I can even confess to someone who doesn't even like me enough to wait for me!

"Wanker…. How long do you expect me to wait?" I looked up to find Arthur waiting by the door. He waited! Artie I love you!

"Yay! I thought you left me dude!" I jumped up and skipped over to the blushing brit.

"Why would I leave you? Were friends aren't we? Git." I swung my arm around his shoulder and kept silent as he struggled to get out of my grip while we walked down the halls. I want to be more than friends…

-0.0-

Artie went up in line to get our food supplies for today's class while I stayed at our station waiting impatiently. I barely noticed when some girl walked up behind me and poked me.

"Wah? Oh hey…" I tried to make it not to obvious that I had forgotten her name. She had been one of the girls I was nice to before I met Arthur. One of those popular bitches I didn't really like but I pretended to after Mattie died….

"Hey Al~" She started to giggle and I just stared at her expressionless. "Wanna come hang out with me and some of my friends later today~?" I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"No thanks." She frowned as well but quickly turned it back into a smile as she tugged at my arm playfully.

"Why not~?" She pouted. I smiled brightly and her face lit up.

"Because I don't like you~!" I teased. I chuckled as I watched her expression turn sour and she stomped off, looking extremely pissed. Sorry chick person who's name I don't know but I have better things to do! Like annoyin Artie~

"Who was that?" Arthur asked as he walked over and set down our supplies for making cookies on the table, staring at the girl who had stomped off.

"Some girl I didn't know…." I pouted as I noticed him still staring at her, concentrated.

"Nice rack." I felt as if all the air in my lungs had rushed out in one moment, my heart nearly stopping.

"W-what did you just say?" I asked, hoping I had somehow heard him wrong.

"I said she has a nice RACK." He repeated, this time using his hands to put emphasis on what he was talking about.

"S-so you like… uhh… racks?" I asked awkwardly, feeling as if I just had my life sucked out of me. No way! He's totally straight! He'll never love me! I'm so stupid I didn't even think of that as a possibility!

"Hmm… yes? Having big breasts is essential in a woman. I have some ero mags at my apartment if you want to look at some…." I felt my heart sink. Every word he said was like a stab in my heart.

"U-uhh… y-yeah… sure…." I let my head hang as I held back a sniffle.

"Unless of course your gay…. Sorry if I had offended you." He started to mix flour and sugar into the bowl, not even glancing up to look at me.

"Yeah…. I am." I said proudly. I'm proud to be gay! I won't let you shatter the last pride I have left!

"Ohh… that's cool. I'm bi." What? Did he… just say… bi? As in both genders? Including guys? My heart started to do flips as I fist pumped the air. I turned to look at Arthur who was about to cut open an egg and- what!

I snatched the knife from his hands and held it protectively. "What are you doing!" I shouted at him as he looked up at me innocently.

"Opening an egg… what else?" If it weren't for the fact that he could have just taken his own finger off just now I would have been laughing but the fact that he could have scared the shit out of me.

"NO! That's not how you do it! You take the egg like so," I lifted the egg into the air and stood in front of the bowl. "Then you hit it up against the bowl…" I cracked the egg open on the side of the metal bowl. "And finally you open it over the bowl before ya throw away the shell… here, you try."

I handed the brit an egg and he did as instructed. Well, almost… he kinda got a TON of shell pieces in the mix but I can over look that…

The rest of class I was in charge of cooking and luckily there were no injuries or blown up ovens this time.

-0.0-

For lunch, Artie and I decided to eat our cookies and some McDonalds I had brought with me outside under a tree. Just like a couple! I can only dream…..

He agreed to let me come over after school today too! So, of course, the rest of the day had to go EXTREMELY slow…

By the time the final bell rang I was so excited that I bolted out the door, ignoring all of the yells I was getting from the teachers telling me to slow down.

I waited for Arthur in the front of the school. I was about to go run in and find him when I saw him walk out with an annoying Frenchman fallowing close behind. I walked up to them, an annoyed smile on my face.

"What's up?" I asked. Arthur looked at me with desperation, begging me to get rid of the bastard clinging to him. I gladly complied.

"Come on ARTIE!" I grabbed the brit's hand and sprinted in the general direction of his house.

I stopped once we were a good distance from the school sp that Artie could catch his breath. "Ya all right Iggy?"

"I… hah… phew… yeah… I'm f-fine…" He panted, trying to catch his breath. I patted him on the back, as if that would help him. Instead it just made him cough. Oops…

"Hahahaha! Sorry! Want me to carry you?" I asked, stretching my arms out in front of me, to prove that I meant it.

"No way you prat! I'm fine on my own!" I smiled as Arthur pushed me aside weakly and started strutting to his house. I followed quickly behind him.

-0.0-

The second we stepped inside his house Arthur collapsed on his couch. "M-made it…." To be honest I didn't think it was really that difficult… but then again… he is kinda scrawny and-

Thoughts were interrupted by a pillow smacking my face. "What was that for!" I shouted, clutching my poor nose that was unlucky enough to take all the impact.

"You were staring at me as if you were thinking about how pitiful and weak I am! Git! Not everyone is as monstrously strong and athletic as you, you know!" I smiled at the fact that Arthur had practically been reading my mind.

"Nahh~ I was just thinking about how bushy you eyebrows are-" Another pillow landed smack dab in my face. I chuckled before I picked up the pillow and attacked Arthur with it. And thus started the epic pillow fight battle.

-0.0-

Ten minutes into the game we both had set up forts to protect ourselves with. I was winning thanks to my strength that managed to break off parts of Artie's fort with every hit.

I chucked another pillow and ducked, hearing my cussing prize from the other blonde, meaning that I landed a good hit. When I looked back up, however, I noticed that his fort had been destroyed and pillows were scattered all throughout the floor. The only thing missing from this satisfactory image was the brit himself, who was nowhere in sight.

Out of nowhere, Arthur jumped on top of me. I let out an epic battle cry as we plunged into my fort, destroying it completely.

We both started laughing together, signaling the end of the battle. I turned my head to the side so that I could see the other blonde. My heart started pounding in my chest and a blush crawled on my face as I saw his expression. A grin was spread across his face, his cheeks slightly pink, eyes watery from laughing so hard, I couldn't help but want to reach out and squeeze him.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide my blush. I heard some movement behind me before I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Something wrong?" My voice got caught in my throat as my mind raced to think of an excuse as to why my face looks like a cherry.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" I shouted as I pointed in front of me, trying to distract him. Silence filled the room as he stared at me and I kept staring and pointing ahead of me, my blush growing but grin never faltering.

"Want to make some food?" He asked. For a few seconds I didn't respond but then suddenly I put my arm back down and nodded, grinning. And with that the two of us started searching the cabinets for something edible.

**A/N: Yay! Seems like a good place to stop for now! Been having some issues with life a little recently (*cough* A lot *cough*) But everything seems to be working out now… yay~ Thanks for readin! And please review~! Next chapter comin up as soon as possible XD**


	5. Memories

After not being able to find anything edible in Arthur's house except for his burnt scones which I really just didn't feel like eating at the moment, we decided to order some pizza. Now we are just waiting for the delivery dude to come with our food.

"Wehhh~ He's taking too loooooonnngggg~!" It's been an entire thirty minutes! I have a reason to be mad!

"Oh belt up fatass. He'll get here when he gets here…. How about you think of something useful to do until he does? Maybe then you'll shut up." I rolled my eyes at the brit that was currently cleaning up our pillow fight from earlier.

"But there's NOTHING to doooooooooo~!" I complained some more until Arie finally got fed up and stopped cleaning. Instead, he glared at me and crossed his arms.

"Use your imagination, you prat! Fine…. We can play a game or something…." I perked up at the mention of a game. He better not be trying to trick me into playing some stupid game that old men/English people play though!

"Let's play…." I paused to think about what kind of game I wanted to play. "Truth or dare!" Yes~ Smart thinking me! Now he can dare me something heroic and I can totally show off! SWEET!

Arthur scoffed before coming and sitting down next to me on the couch. "Fine… Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Heroes never back away from a challenge!" YES! I GOT THIS! WOOT WOOT!

A smirk played on Artie's lips and I stopped my inward happy dance…. I don't like the look he's giving me…. "I dare you to…." The few seconds he paused were torture for me. I wanted to yell at him to just say it but at the same time I didn't want to know what twisted thoughts were running through his evil mind. "… Have phone sex with Francis." He said, holding out his phone in front of me.

My face turned bright red at even the thought of phone sex, let alone with FRANCIS! That pervert would enjoy it too! There's just no way I can do that! "No! That's disgusting! And it's Francis! FRANCIS!" I watched in utter horror as Arthur just smirked and chuckled, clicking few buttons on his phone before handing it out in front of me.

"You wouldn't back down from a challenge, would you, hero?" I frowned and his smirk grew. "Here. All you have to do is press the call button~" Arthur sang the last part as I grabbed the phone, chuckling slightly as I read 'Frog' up at the top.

"Fine. But I'm putting it on speaker so you have to listen too." The smirk that had been on Artie's face suddenly vanished, quickly being replaced with disgust and fear.

"Nooooooo!" He yelled as he suddenly lunged at me, causing me to fall back and him to follow. "Give it back!" I chuckled and stretched my arm that had the phone in it out so that it was out of his reach.

"Nu uh~ We both gotta suffer through this! Hahahaha!" My laughing died down as Arthur tried squirming and crawling on me. My face turned pink as I felt every movement he made.

Before I knew what had happened, Arthur suddenly jumped up, only now he had his phone back. I pouted, but on the inside was really happy that I didn't have to have phone sex with Francis. If I were to have any type of sex with anyone it would be Arthur and now my face is as red as Elmo….

The doorbell rang and we both shot our heads to the door. "Just a second!" Arthur shouted before pocketing his cell phone and getting the door.

I decided to make myself useful and get a few drinks while Artie was getting the pizza. We met each other back in the living room and plopped on the couch, food and drinks on the mini coffee table in front of us.

"So, back to truth or dare?" I asked, my mouth full of pizza I had just shoved into my face. That's gotta look attractive…

"…. Not sure if I want to…. And would you gain some manners! You eat like a bloody pig!" I chuckled before swallowing my third slice.

"Yeah yeah hahahaha! Then how about a movie?" My eyes gleamed as I thought of watching another movie with Artie. The last one was so good! Even though Art didn't seem as thrilled as I had been…

Arthur scoffed at the thought of having to be tortured by watching a movie with a terrified American. "No way in bloody hell would I ever watch another movie with you! At least not a horror film anyway…."

I thought for a moment of another movie I wouldn't mind watching other than a horror film but noticed I haven't seen over half of the movies in Arthur's collection. "You pick." I finally said after giving up. I just really hope he doesn't pick something about Shakespeare.

A thoughtful expression overtook Artie's features as he decided what movie to watch. I become entranced by how beautiful he looked like that. Much better than my thinking face that looks as if I'm bring tortured…. Then again…. Arthur always looks so beautiful… he is beautiful… on both the inside and out.

"Notting hill? I'm afraid I happen to be a bit of a romantic so I can completely understand if you would rather watch something else but…" I smiled at how cute Arthur was acting over a simple movie.

"Notting hill it is then! Hahahaha! I've never seen it though…." I held back a laugh as the brit's face turned from embarrassed to… horrified? Whatever that expression is it's really funny hahaha!

"You've NEVER seen it! Bloody hell Alfred! We are DEFINITELY watching it!" I smiled at Arthur's adorable reaction and giggled lightly as Artie turned around to put in the movie.

After the Englishman sit back down on the couch the movie started to play and credits rolled onto the film. Wait… he said he's a romantic? Yay! I'm not alone! And better yet if we were to get together then~ I struggled to hold back a squeal and keep a straight face as the movie continued.

There seemed to be a lot of kissing and uhh well… suggestive themes in this… and every time it would happen I would turn bright red and look over at Arthur who would look so…. Mesmerized by the movie… as if he was concentrating with all his might. It was really adorable and I'm surprised I managed to not squeeze or kiss him then and there.

Finally the ending credits rolled on screen and I let out a content sigh. Enough blushing for one night. I felt like my face was going to burn off.

I glanced over at Arthur who was asleep. Again. Why the hell does he keep falling asleep! Can he not make it through a single movie! I wonder if he has ever even seen a movie the entire way through… Next time I will have to force him to stay awake! But for now…

I lifted the small body of the sleeping brit into my arms and carried him into his bedroom, gently placing him on his bed.

After thinking for a second, I decided to go clean up the pizza before going to sleep, it's not like I'm tired anyway.

After putting the pizza box into the fridge (more like shoved it in there since the fridge was too narrow), I decided to go into the bedroom and just fall asleep next to Artie again. Yay~! That is, until I knocked over one of Arthur's pictures…. And broke the frame.

I stared down at the broken picture on the floor. Slowly, realization hit me and I started to panic. "Oh shit! I'm so screwed!" I whisper/yelled to myself, careful not to wake up the brit who would surely kill me if he found out.

I knelt down to the ground and lifted up the picture carefully, whipping away any stray pieces of glass. The picture was of Arthur a few years back, and he was being toppled over by three other boys that looked older than him. I could only assume they were his brothers.

"I see you have broken one of my pictures have you, git?" I whipped my head up to see Arthur glaring at me a few feet away. Suddenly he sighed and walked over to me, surprising me by not even hitting me. Instead, he sat on the ground and started picking up the glass pieces.

"No! Artie! I got this! Don't worry I can clean it up! Just go back to sleep…." My voice trailed off as I stared into the sorrowful emerald eyes that were fixed on the picture still in my hands.

If I want to know about Arthur I will have to let him know about myself as well…. Here goes! "Ya know Artie…. The day my brother passed away… we had gotten into a fight…." I looked down at my hands, remembering the scene all too clearly.

"It was a stupid fight really…. About me not liking his Cuban friend or something… really stupid, I know… but he got really pissed off and left to go on a 'drive'…. It's what he does to vent his anger or something…. I had called him up to apologize but…. My call must have distracted him and…. Well…. He hit another car, and then more cars started to pile up as well since he had been on the highway and…. Mattie died…. But not until he reached the hospital… he was so close yet… just not close enough… God really hates me doesn't he? Heh…. You know I was there when he had his last breath too… just in time to see him die…." Tears started to stream down my face. God, I'm so weak…. Is that why you hate me?

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and nearly jumped, until I realized it was Arthur. He pulled me into an embrace, he was warm and I could hear his heartbeat. I snuggled my face into his chest and slowly started to stop crying.

"It's okay…. You'll be okay…. Don't hold back…" A small smile traced my lips as I relaxed in Arthur's arms, his voice echoing through my head.

"Arthur…. What about you?" My voice cracked and I winced. I sounded so helpless.

"Y-you want to know a-about me?" I glanced up to see Artie's self conscious face.

"It's only fair you know…." I sat up and rested my hands on Arthur's shoulders. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Arthur finally spoke up again.

"Yes well… I suppose it is isn't it? Let's see… where to start…." I let my hands slip from Arthur's shoulders and started to take deep breaths. Finally….. Now we will have no secrets between us and perhaps maybe then I… we… can both move on…. Arthur….

"Well a few years ago I lived with my family… which consisted of my three older brothers, my younger brother, and my parents…. Our home was a rather large one back in London, England." Artie's eyes took on a familiar pride as he remembered his old home.

"I, however, didn't seem to fit into the family as well as everyone else for some reason though… I would always be called useless and get yelled at rather often…" His expression softened and a hint of sadness shown through his glossy emerald eyes.

"On several occasions I would cry myself to sleep and think thoughts of suicide, but was always cheered up by my magical friends." A tinge of jealousy flickered through my eyes at the thought of someone else comforting Artie, even if they were just his "Magical Friends".

"However, one day there was a fire…. I'm not sure how it started but… I had been out playing you see… and my magical friends told me they had sensed something wrong so I came back to the house to see it was covered in flames. I ran inside without thinking… trying to find where everyone was…. I found them all huddled in a corner, terrified. A beam had fallen down, trapping them." Horror filled Arthur's eyes and thoughts of Artie having to see that brought tears to my eyes. But I had to be strong. I can't fall apart when he needs me most. Arthur should be the one crying.

"I stayed with them as long as I could until the firemen dragged me out of the house… After that I had woken up in the hospital… they told me they did what they could but it was no use…. Everyone else had died and I was alone….." Tears began to fall from his wide emerald eyes and he chuckled. "God really does hate us doesn't he?"

I let a few tears shed before embracing Arthur as tight as I possibly could without hurting him. Slowly, arms started to wrap around me as well. Shallow sobs turned into loud cries as Arthur clutched onto my shirt and cried into my chest. I could feel my shirt start to get damp but didn't care. All I could think about was Arthur.

"I'll protect you Artie… with my life…. I promise I will protect you…. So feel free to cry… let out your feelings and let go of that false demeanor when you are around me…. I'll never let you go…" His grip tightened and his sobs quickened as I held him.

His sobs eventually stopped and when I pulled him away from my chest I noticed he had fallen asleep. I lifted him into the air and into his bedroom. After placing him on the bed I curled up next to him and embraced him once more, falling into a deep sleep as I felt Arthur subconsciously hug me back.

**A/N:**

**Yay~ I finished the next chapter… so happy~ Thankya for readin again~! XD I hope ya liked it! Please review~! Next chapter will be comin up~**


	6. Nantucket

**A/N:**

**Just wanted to quickly put this in here as a thanks for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites! They make me so happy! XD Hahahahahaha Oh and also I keep forgettin to type this but I am indeed a disclaimer… sadly… hahaha well anyway here's the next chapter~! **

The next morning I awoke to bright light beaming in from the windows. I felt Arthur's breath on my face as I slowly opened my eyes. My arms were wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him close to me. His face was only inches away and I blushed, he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world when he slept.

It was only when I had attempted to get up that I noticed Arthur had his arms wrapped around me as well. When I had attempted standing I had only been pulled in closer to Artie, who's face also moved closer and our bodies were up against each other.

Once again my face turned bright pink as I stared at the brit in front of me. His breath ghosted my face every time he exhaled, making me squirm and use all of my energy to not smash our lips together.

As I stared at the brit before me I couldn't help but think back to the night before. How could someone go through so much and turn out as great as Arthur? It shouldn't be humanly possible…

Thoughts of Arthur raced through my mind but were put to a halt as I heard his cell phone go off. Surprisingly it wasn't god save the queen…. Only it was actually oh sweet England but hey… beggars can't be choosers…..

Artie's eyes immediately snapped open and he sprung up from his bed, running to answer his phone and leaving me behind, still sitting on his bed, confused. He wakes up to his phone but not his alarm clock? What the hell?

I maneuvered my way out of the blankets and into the living room, plopping down on the couch Arthur was currently pacing back and forth in front of.

"Yes, yes of course madam…. I will thank you… have a good day…." With that the conversation was over and the brit plopped down next to me on the couch, sighing.

"Who was that?" I asked, hoping to god it wasn't his crush or lover or anything of that nature.

"My aunt…. She's the one who sent me to America since she wanted to get rid of me… she's quite a…. well…. She's a bitch. I had to live with her after the accident and let's just say it's rather hard to consider a woman like her family…." I felt my heart clench up a bit.

"O-oh… sorry…" Guilt started to devour me until I heard Artie start to laugh.

"Hahaha! Don't be! She may act like the ugly step mother or something but she's all I've got and she's better than nothing…. At least she even bothers to call every now and again! See? Life ain't so bad….. besides…. Without her I never would have come to America and never would have met you…. Even if you are a pain in the arse…." I felt my cheeks heat up. It was such an innocent gesture yet it affected me in such a drastic way… I really have fallen hard….

"Well… you also have me Artie! And I for one am very glad you moved here as well!" Because you are amazing and I have fallen in love with you…. But I can't tell you that….

A smile graced the gentleman's face and I smiled back. "Yes… I am too… but you have more than just me… you have parents and friends that all love you for who you are…" Artie's smile never left his face as he spoke, but I could tell he wasn't really happy.

"Oh come on Artie! You just moved here and already have friends! Plus my parents don't give a fuck about me as long as I don't get arrested and screw up the family name. They barely even notice I exist ever since Mattie died…. Except for when I make them notice by shouting and stuff but that was when I was tryin to act like I was alright… But I'm totally over that dude! Ever since I met you I've been fine! And am barely at my house anyway which reminds me I haven't changed and really need a shower…" My thoughts at the end started to trail off when I got a whiff of B.O. that had been emanating from my pits.

"O-oh right yes of course! You can use the shower whenever you feel like it…. And you already know where the bathroom is so I'll just leave you be…" He started to walk away until I caught him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"Kinda didn't bring any clothes dude…." I watched as his face turned from confusion to realization.

"Oh yes, yes of course… here fallow me…." I fallowed the smaller blonde into his room, stopping in front of the dresser.

"I'm not sure what you could wear… I mean you're so much bigger than me so…Maybe something that's too big on me could fit you?" The brit pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt that looked a few sizes too big for the small Englishman. "I only really ever used these for sleeping in but… they should fit…. As for boxers…. Well… maybe these? They look stretchy enough…."

I nearly choked when Arthur mentioned the boxers. Is he serious? He can't be….

"Here." Artie placed the boxers, shorts, and shirt all into a pile and handed it to me. My face started to heat up. "What's wrong?" Damn you and your obliviousness!

"N-nothing! I'll just go take a shower now!" With that I ran out of his bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall, leaving behind a very confused brit.

-0.0-

When I was finished taking my shower and putting on Arthur's clothes, I decided to take a few minutes to examine what I had actually put on.

The shirt was white and had a union jack on the front, which was so much like Artie it made me laugh. Literally. The shorts however were just a plain black.

The boxers were a dark green, which I tried as hard as I could to pretend weren't Arties. Didn't work very well. Especially since the scent was the same as the rest of Arthur's clothes. I smelt so much like Artie it feels as if he's right next to me, which is in some odd way kind of comforting. The scent of tea, burnt scones, and even a hint of cream for the scones made me feel relaxed, but at the same time pulled gently at my heart, making me somewhat nervous.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, thankfully not smelling anything burnt. When I stepped out into the living room I noticed Arthur was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, and reading an eros mag. I face palmed before walking up and taking a seat next to Artie.

"An eros mag? Really?" A perverted grin made its way onto my secret crushes face, making me want to laugh and die in a corner at the same time.

"Yes…. Want to read one? Here. Take a look! There's a really nice rack on page 4. Biggest in the whole magazine." The mag he had previously been reading was quickly thrown into my face. Didn't I already tell him I was gay?

"Artie…. I'm-"

"Gay. I know…. But there's no way you can't be even slightly interested in breasts! That's humanly impossible! Gay, straight, or bi every male on earth can't resist the urge!" I stared at the page, frowning when I thought of Arthur being with some chick with a "Nice rack" as he so calls it.

"I don't see what's so special about this stupid sort of thing…." I threw the magazine back at Arthur and crossed my arms, pouting. Through the corner of my eye I noticed the surprised and horrified look on Artie's face.

"There- there's… there's just no way! How could you! That shouldn't be humanly possible and yet- You must be…. You have to be…. I just don't understand!" Arthur began cradling the porno mag in his arms and burying his head in his knees.

"Umm… Artie? Are ya alright dude?" No response. "Look. You're only bi so it makes sense that you like "Racks" Or whatever but I'm gay so they just don't interest me." Especially since I'm already in love with you.

"But still…." Arthur's pouting was too adorable. It made me want to squeeze him. So I did.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU WANKER! What's gotten over you!" I just tightened my grip on the struggling blonde.

"It's your fault! You're too cute for your own good!" My cheeks darkened at what I had just said. I looked up to see Arthur was worse than I was which made me relieved. He looked almost as red as Lovi when he's with Antonio. They are so cute~ But Arthur is cuter.

"I-I am NOT cute!" I pouted. How could he think that! Has he not seen himself in a mirror before or something!

"Yes you are! You're adorable! Such a cute stuffy lil brit~" I rubbed my head against the bright red brit's chest and smiled happily, thanking god he wasn't punching in my face. Poor Antonio…. I don't know how he can deal with that all the time…. And somehow manage to still have a perfectly shaped face…. Shouldn't be possible….

"Bloody git! You need to check your eyesight! I think you need an update on those glasses of yours if you think I'M cute!" I moved slightly so that my head was on Artie's lap and my arms were around his waist so that I was more comfortable. It almost made me want to take a nap, getting to take a nap on Arthur's lap…. It makes me blush just thinking about it~

"Of course you're cute…. That's… why… I L…" The scent of Arthur was engulfing me from all around. It was comforting, a little too comforting since it made me so relaxed I drifted off to sleep…

-0.0-

The first thing I noticed when I awoke up was something playing with my hair. As I paid closer attention with my eyes still shut and just relying on the sense of touch I realized it was Arthur just toying with my hair.

Wait. Arthur. Messing with my hair. I slept on his lap. And he didn't kick me off or move me. I THINK I'M GONNA DIE OF HAPPINESS!

Arthur suddenly stroke Nantucket, causing me to whimper and curl up into his lap more, squeezing him harder. Artie apparently didn't notice or wasn't paying attention and stroked it again, making me feel a little strange down south.

Without warning I jumped up like a ninja, face red and grabbing my head in reflex. "Bloody he-!" He stopped mid word when he saw my flushed expression. Apparently Arthur had been reading some sort of book while he was stroking hair since Shakespeare was now on the other side of the couch thanks to my sudden bolting up.

"D-d-dude! Be c-careful of Nantucket! It's a…. You know what I mean! I have to use your bathroom sorry!" With that I left a 'Slowly getting the picture but still slightly confused' brit alone.

-0.0-

By the time I came back Arthur was bright red and muttering curses to himself as he held his head in his hands and clenched his eyes shut.

Since it looked like he hadn't noticed me yet, I decided to be my immature self and sneak up on him. Slowly, I made my way behind the couch as quietly as possible. Suddenly, I made my attack, throwing my arms out and tickling the 'gentleman' on his sides.

"Haha! Wh-what the bloody- hahahaha!" Arthur started doubling over and I fallowed, tickling him until he finally looked as if he was going to die if I didn't stop.

I jumped over the couch and sat next to the knocked over Englishman who was trying to catch his breath. "I… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna kill you…. Git…." I smiled back at the glaring blonde panting next to me, who just rolled his eyes and decided he had more important things to worry about, like breathing.

Once he managed to catch his breath, Arthur sat up and put his hand on his heart, sucking in another deep breath of air. "I do hope you know I'm not going to just sit back and take that, right?"

I stared back at the expressionless brit, confused. "An eye for an eye my friend." I realized what he meant a little too late, and before I knew it I was being tackled to the ground, causing the start of a tickle war.

**A/N:**

**Phew! Gotta love Eros zones~ hahaha~ Please review! I do apologize for taking a kinda long time to update… I had writers block a couple of times~ thankya for readin! Next chapter will come up as soon as possible~**


	7. Sick?

By the time the war had ended we both felt our lungs burning and were having difficulty breathing. But it was well worth it. "That was awesome dude." I heard Arthur chuckle a little, making me smile.

"Agreed. It was… awesome." I smiled even wider than I had been before. I love Artie, so so so soooo much.

"W-well then…. Alfred….. I do believe I owe you an apology about what happened earlier…." Arthur cleared his throat and turned to face me, face flushed. A small blush began to form on my cheeks as well.

"Hahaha! Dude! It's totally cool…. It's not like you knew about Nantucket or anything….. I mean…. How could you have known right? So don't worry about it…. Seriously." Images of what I had been doing in the bathroom only a little while ago started to come back and my face began to heat up even more.

"R-right…. Are you okay?" Artie's face suddenly stopped glowing red as he became worried. I had buried my head in my hands in an attempt to hide from the world and imagine something else, which apparently it must have looked like I was in pain or something since the gentleman before me was now suddenly worried about me.

"I'm fine…. This is just really embarrassing…. Let's talk about something else alright?" I peaked up from my hands to notice the other blonde nod back at me and stand up. I soon fallowed and put my hands at my sides. An awkward silence soon filled the room.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in my head. "Wanna…. Go out to eat?" I glanced over at Arthur, who was staring at me shocked, and almost…. Insulted?

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying you don't like MY bloody cooking? Git!" Oh…. Hahaha Artie sure can sound like a house wife at times~ hahaha

"No! I mean ye-! Wait no! I mean-….. I didn't mean it like that! I love your cooking! It's great, really. It's just the mess after it is kinda…. But anyway! What I meant is we should go out and eat at a nice restaurant for brunch today…. My treat." I subconsciously held my breath as I waited for an answer.

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, making me even more nervous. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Wanker." A smile graced his lips and before he had the chance to complain I brought him into a warm embrace.

"Yay! This'll be awesome!"

-0.0-

We reached the rather nice restaurant that happened to be close to Artie's apartment and were quickly given a table all to ourselves. This is almost…. Like a date right? The idea itself made me start to blush. Of course it isn't… It's just two friends…. Eating a nice brunch at a fairly nice restaurant….

"U-uh… so… Artie how a-are ya d-dude?" After mentally slapping myself I took a glance across the table at the brit I was sharing the table with. He stared at me a little worried.

"Are you alright there chap? You aren't sick are you? Want to leave?"

"NO!" Arthur jolted slightly at my sudden outburst. "I mean…. No…. I'm fine….. It's nothing trust me…." Oh god I suck at this…. no wonder Iggy would never want to date me….

I tilted my head down and stared at my hands which were currently in my lap, trying to regain my composure. Suddenly I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to my side to see a VERY worried Englishman next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong lad? Obviously something must be troubling you…." I stared into the pools of Emerald before me, entranced.

A warm forehead was pressed against my own and I flushed a deep crimson color. As soon as it had come, however, it was removed. "You do have a slight fever…."

Actually that's probably just me blushing…..

"O-oh? Do I? Hahaha….." I tried to look at anything other that the brit staring at me and suddenly found my hands the most interesting things in the world.

"Let's go." My head shot up. He wanted to leave? Was I really that bad? He must hate me now…Or at least not EVER want to go on a date with me again…. Even if this technically wasn't even a date to begin with….

Arthur must have noticed my dejected look since his expression softened as he reached out and touched my hand. I looked back up at him and our eyes met.

"I'm sorry… I know you probably were really looking forward to get to eat at such a nice place but I'm worried you might get even more sick if you don't take care or that fever of yours. We can come back another day, alright love?"

My heart skipped a beat at the word love, but then I quickly remembered that was just a British slang word for like dude or something. Nonetheless, I'm still happy that Artie doesn't mind coming back here with me to try again…. Maybe by then it would actually count as a date? I let out a mental squeal at the thought as Arthur grabbed my arm and helped me up.

Honestly I don't really need any help and I'm not sick to begin with but since I don't want him to know that he's the one making me heat up…. Er…. Well…. I mean blush is all! ANYWAY! I have to pretend to be sick otherwise he'll figure it out…. And that would suck!

We made it back to his place and he immediately had me lie down on his bed and try to sleep.

"Do you need anything?" I looked up at the blonde staring down at me. I honestly don't know how long I'm going to be able to fake being sick but… it's better than him finding out the real reason so…

"Will you get me some medicine and a glass of water please?" I asked in a quiet voice. Oh wait…. Isn't it bad to have medicine when you aren't sick or something like that?

Artie nodded before walking out of the room to go search for some medicine and water.

Deciding that I would rather not risk the symptoms of taking the medicine, I decided to fake falling asleep.

Arthur walked back into the room as I desperately pretended to be sick and asleep. He seemed to fall for it as he set what I'm assuming was a glass of water and pills on the night stand before walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting next to me, probably reading.

Then, I suddenly remembered my habit of cuddling. Crap. Maybe he wouldn't notice? But then again… this is ARTIE… he's very observant most of the time….

Mentally sighing, I rolled around 'In my sleep' and draped an arm over Iggy's lap before pulling myself closer to the heated body and snuggling up against the brit's thigh.

Seemingly not surprised, Art just kept reading as if nothing happened, and I started to find myself getting oddly sleepy in this position.

Just before I drifted off, I could have sworn I felt Arthur running his fingers through my hair, but at the same time, it could have been just a dream.

**A/N:**

**Phew! I pretty much disappeared for like… a really long time…. Sorry dudes! And even more sorry this chapter is pretty short as well… But I will be updating more often! And I also happen to notice that more and more dudes are leavin FF because of the changes or something but I totally won't~ Mainly because I hate leavin stuff unfinished so I'm gonna finish these don't worry hahaha Well~ I'll update again soon~ Bye! PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya!**


	8. A Park and Ice cream

The smell of smoke filled my senses as I woke up with a jolt. My eyes scanned the bedroom and I noticed it was 9:04 a.m.

Holy crap how long did I sleep! And isn't it a school day! AND WHERE THE HELL IS ARTIE!

I jumped out of the bed ninja style and ran into the kitchen, a small head ache forming at the back of my head.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed Arthur was just cooking. I took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for him to notice me.

"O-oh! Alfred…. Umm…. I was just uhh… making you breakfast since you're sick…." Oh. Right….. totally forgot about that….

The brit kept walking around the kitchen and talking at the same time, reminding me oddly of a house wife talkin to their husband…. There's that blush again…. Dammit….

"I hope you don't mind but I called your parents that you were sick and they said they were in China or something? Anyway…. They said you should find a friend to stay with and I said you were more than welcome to stay here…. I also took the liberty of calling you in sick for today…."

A plate of what would appear to be burnt eggs was placed in front of me along with a fork, a napkin, and a glass of milk. I mumbled a word of thanks before shoving my meal into my mouth and finishing it in a mere ten seconds.

A content sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back in my chair just as Artie was sitting down in his.

He glanced at my empty plate and a small blush spread across his face, making me blush as well. "Glad you liked it…" He mumbled quietly while I just grinned.

"I loved it!" His blush only grew as he tried to hide his face by looking down. I just stared at him and smiled at how cute he is.

"G-git…. You should probably go lay down…." I just shrugged before standing up and making my way into the bedroom.

-0.0-

I simply stared up at the ceiling, bored as ever. I'm really not tired at all, but seeing as my face keeps heating up that's really the best excuse I can think of…. Until…. Of course…. I confess….

Oh dear god no! Mattie! Save me! I don't wanna get turned down by Artie! I like him too much I feel like I'll just fall over and die if he said "Sorry Al…. I don't like you like that… I'm in love with Francis! Francis~ teehee~"

NOOOO!My spaz attack was quickly cut short as I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in…." I responded quietly.

"Hello chap…. How are you feeling?" I sat up and stretched.

"Perfectly fine now thanks…." I smiled reassuringly just in case Art didn't believe me.

"That's good…. I also took the day off of school so uhh…. We can do whatever it is you want I guess…." Do? Artie you seriously have no idea what you do to me do you…..?

"Want to go to the park?" I haven't been to a park in sooooo long! I wanna goooo~

"Are you sure you feel healthy enough to make it there?" I nodded my head as quickly as possible and Art chuckled, clearly amused at my childishness. But I can't help it~ I wanna go on the swings~

"Alright, alright let's go…." I jumped out of the bed like a ninja, since I'm bad ass like that, and ran to the door, slipping on my shoes before running out the door and into the nearly empty streets.

"Come ooooonnnnn, duuuuuuuude you're sooooo slooooowwwww!"

"You're just impatient." He snapped back and I smiled, just like old times.

Seeing as how the brit who seemed to be walking slower than a turtle was taking his dear sweet time, I decided to grab his hand and drag him along so that we were both running at my pace.

"Whoa! Wait! Alfred! You're going to fast you bloody wanker!" Ignoring his complaints, just as I usually do, (I don't even know why he bothers anymore) I simply pulled him along faster until we turned the corner and I could see the park, kids all around having so much fun!

I let go of Arthur's hand and he immediately took that opportunity to stop and catch his breath. I, on the other hand, started to sprint full speed, jumping into the sand with a laugh of joy as kids started to stare at me in awe, jealous of my mad skills.

Running to the unoccupied swing, I was quickly thrown into a race with the kid next to me to see who could flip over their swing the fastest.

I've never actually managed to do that… If I do that'll be totally heroic though! Everyone will look up to me like I'm the coolest dude on the planet, which I am.

I glanced over at Artie, who was just now making his way into the sand pit, cursing under his breath as he got sand in his shoes.

I started to laugh as I noticed Arthur sit down on a bench next to one of the mother's, they immediately started a conversation by looking through one of those boring old sewing article things.

"I win!" I turned to see the kid I had been challenging jump off of his swing, landing on his butt not too swiftly.

I smirked and copied his action, only landing on my feet instead. "Nu-uh! The deal was ya had to flip over!" I glared and so did the kid, until finally I came up with an idea.

"Let's play tag!" The kids at the park all started to cheer as we formed a group of players.

"Artie! You have to play too!" The Englishman in question started at me, as if sending a telepathy message of "No fucking way."

"Aww Come on~" I pouted and walked up to Art, grabbing his hands and staring into his eyes.

"Bloody- fine!" He stood up and fallowed me to the group of patiently waiting children.

"Alright! I'm it!" I shouted as children started screaming and laughing as they all ran away. But I had a different target in mind.

"Bloody. No. No! Alfred! Don't- ahh!" And with that the brit started running away as fast as he could, dodging children as he went. I laughed and quickly caught up to him, tapping him on the shoulder cheerfully.

"You're it~ No tag backs!" And with that Artie was off to go find a new victim, who just happened to be the little boy who cheated in out contest earlier. Ha! Serves him right!

The game continued like that for a while until finally Arthur dragged me away from the park.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go!" I wrapped my body around the brit's leg, forcing him to drag me if he wanted to get anywhere.

"Alfred! Dear god you're such a… ugh…. Fine how about I treat you to some ice cream? Then will you be a good boy?"

I immediately shot up from my position on the ground to tackle Artie in a hug. "Ice cream!"

"Fat ass…." I pouted but quickly smiled again as he reached the ice cream parlor.

"What can I get you two today?" The lady at the register asked. I glanced at all of their flavors. Chocolate…. Vanilla…..Ooh!

"Ice cream cone with strawberry please!" I grinned childishly as she handed me the ice cream. I haven't had strawberry ice cream in forever!

"And I'll just have a vanilla cone please. Thank you." After Art paid we sat down on one of the benches to eat.

"Say, Alfred, can I have some of yours? I've never had strawberry ice cream before… Only chocolate and vanilla." My mouth gaped at him in horror. NEVER HAD STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM! It's a classic!

"Eat it!" I shoved my cone in his face, which made him fall back ever so slightly. He recomposed himself quickly however and grabbed my ice cream out of my hand.

"You can have some of mine if you like as well…. Sorry it's just vanilla…" I smiled happily as I took his ice cream and started licking it thoughtlessly. That was…. Until I saw Artie swipe his pink tongue over my strawberry ice cream.

THAT'S LIKE AN INDIRECT KISS RIGHT! And I'm…. doing the same with his ice cream… dammit I can feel the heat warming up my face already!

"Wow! This is actually really good Al… fred?" I tried covering my face with my hand, wishing the thoughts away.

"You can have that one…. I'm fine with the vanilla…." I glanced over at the other blonde across from me and noticed a small blush dusting his cheeks, making him look even more adorable than he already is, if that's possible….

"T-thank you…." I simply nodded in response as I tried thinking of other things as I finished the ice cream.

-0.0-

As we made our way home Artie and I couldn't help but notice Antonio and Lovino. They were obviously on a date.

"They look so cute together…" Arthur mumbled seemingly to himself as we watched Lovino's face turn as bright as a tomato, which the oblivious Spaniard didn't miss a beat in pointing out. Nonetheless, both of them had blushes on their faces smiled and laughed with each other.

"Let's go chap. Wouldn't want them to know we were staring at them on their little after school get to gather now would we?" I grinned and nodded, turning around just in time for Francis and Gilbert to-

"GAH!" I screamed before face pummeling into the pavement.

"Shh!" I glanced up to see Francis and Gilbert shhing me as they sat on top of Artie and myself.

"Bloody… hell… shitty frog what the hell was that f-" Francis quickly placed his hand over the brit's mouth, stopping him from talking as the two members of the Bad Touch Trio glanced over at the Italian and Spaniard who were on a date.

"Be quiet, mon ami." Slowly, the Frenchy removed his hand from the Englishman's mouth.

"Mind telling us what the two of you are doing obviously stalking your best friend and his boyfriend?" Arthur whispered, trying to be quiet so that he won't get shhhhed again.

"Kesesesese! What? Two friends can't look out for their buddy? We're just worried is all…. Antonio's known for doing stupid things after all…." All of us couldn't help but nod in agreement as we glanced back at the couple, now slightly worried.

And that. Is exactly how we got dragged along into Francis and Gilbert's little stalking fest.

**A/N:**

**Wow! I haven't updated this in a while! Phew! Well then… *Cough* *Cough* please do review! Any criticism or comments really do** **help kill my writers block hahahaha PLEASE REVIEW! Btw the stalker fest will continue in the next chapter hahaha (I almost wrote episode instead of chapter at first hahaha I'm so out of it it's 5:30 a.m. where I am right now hahaha really should get to sleep haha) With love, Paigeolivar4~**


End file.
